List of female antagonists on 24
'Femme Fatale' Definiton A femme fatale (plural: femmes fatales) is a stock character in European drama and a stereotype, usually of a villainous woman, who misleads and ensnares the hapless hero or other males in order to achieve some end they would not freely help her achieve. The phrase is French for "deadly woman", or "fatal woman." The femme fatale tries to achieve her hidden purpose by using her feminine wiles (beauty, charm, sexual skill); hence she is typically portrayed as exceptionally well-endowed with these qualities; however, in some situations lying or coercion are just as effective. In 24, a femme fatale is or has been a person who has or has been acting against the will of the protagonist/s. Femme Fatale in 24 Prominent Femme Fatale 'Nina Myers' During Day 1, Nina pretended to be a loyal friend of Jack Bauer, ´but secretly feeding her employers ( Victor Drazen, German informat) information. She murdered Jamey Farrell and made it look like suicide. She was discovered by the viewers in the second to last episode of the season, to be a mole working for the Drazens in a cliffhanger. In the next hour, she lied to Jack, killed his wife Teri and tried to escape. She killed several others during her escape but was caught and arrested. Nina contacts her unnamed employer]] In Day 2, Nina returned in the thread Jack was following to stop the atomic bomb from destroying Los Angeles. Nina led them to her source in Visalia, then killed her source so she would be the only source of information. The plane carrying her crashed and she took Jack hostage, making a deal with the President David Palmer to tell all she knew about the bomb in exchange for the murder of Jack Bauer. She was captured shortly afterwards, and failed to kill Jack. IN Day 3, Jack met up with Nina again in Mexico, during an auction to buy the Cordilla Virus. She won the bid but encountered Jack again and was taken to CTU. She was torutred but did not reveal anything. During torture she attempted suicide and escaped, before being killed by Jack in the same room she had murdered Teri Bauer four years earlier. 'Marie Warner' When her mother died, Marie ran away for several weeks and was recruited into the Second Wave by Syed Ali. She was engaged to Reza Nayieer, an executive at her father's company. When she was found out by Reza to have been smuggling funds to finance Ali, she killed him, the escaped custody. She was eventually found at the Nornton Airfield and took her sister hostage. Marie was captured by Jack Bauer and tortured until she revealed the location of the bomb. She was incarcerated and placed in prison. 'Mandy' Mandy is a hired assassin and professional hitwoman. During Day 1 she seduced photographer Martin Belkin and stole his I.D. card. She blew up the plane he was in and parahuted into the Mojave Desert, where she plannd to sell then I.D. for $1,000,000. Her partner Bridgit refused to give up the location of the I.D. and wanted one million more. Ira Gaines coorperated but had Bridget killed after she produced the I.D. In Season 2 Mandy returned at the end of the day and attempted to assassinate President David Palmer with biological weapon. She phoned her employer Max and told him her deed was done. Mandy returned in Season 4 as part of Habib Marwan's terrorist cell. When he thread led to her she killed her homosexuel boyfriend Gary and tried to escape. She killed Agent Lee Castle and used her neighbors Ian and Shari as scapegoats to let CTU think she and Tony Almeida were dead, she had captured Tony after killing Lee. She was captured and released Marwan's location for presidential immunity. 'Sherry Palmer' Sherry Palmer was not an extreme femme fatale such as Nina Myers or Mandy, but has been condidered by many fans as a villianess. During Day 1 Sherry disapproved of almost every descision her husband at the time made. When her son Keith retrieved a recording implicating The Latham group and Carl Webb in framing Keith for the murder of his psychiatrist, she destroyed the tape when David left the suite, but it turned out that it wasn't the real tape. Later her motives were revealed as to being so antagonistic when she told David she would do anything to get into the White House. When Victor Drazen's assassination attempt on Palmer failed, Jack and David formulated a plan to tell the media he had been killed, so he could save his daughter Kim Bauer. Sherry was against this and told the press anyway. Later, David divorced her. In Day 2 Sherry was working for NSA director Roger Stanton, and spying for him. They conspired to evacuate Los Angeles without approval from David and Shery exclaimed to David tha she was helping his administration. Mike Novik and Lynne Krysge were suspicious of her and David eventually told her to leave. Later she showed up to Alex Hewitt's apartment in order to find evidence that the cyprus recording was fabricated. She and Jack worker together and ultimately faced Peter Kingsley. Kingsley wanted her killed, but Bauer saved her life and she escaped, suffering an injury when she was stabbed by Hewitt earlier. During Day 3, a financial backer of David's administration, Alan Milliken blackmailed David and caused problems for him. Seven years earlier, Milliken had killed Kevin Kelly's daughter when he was under the influence of alcohol. He had payed Kelly off to keep quiet. Sherry met with Kelly and offered a presidential pardon for his son on death row but Kelly disappeared before she could get it. She went to the Milliken estate and encountered Julia Milliken and Alan. She yelled at Alan in rage and indirectly killed him. Alan had a heart attack and Sherry prevented Julia from getting his pills. Later she kept the bottle of pills with her fingerprints on it as proof that she killed Alan. She said she would willingly go to jail if David went too. At the Milliken estate, Julia was enraged at Sherry and killed her, then comitted suicide in front of her love Wayne Palmer. Less Prominent Femme Fatales *'Jamey Farrell': Ira Gaines hired Jamey for $300,000 to tap into the security systems and send messages from the inside to him. She was found out by Tony Almeida and Nina Myers, who at that time was still undercover. They pressed her for information and threatened to bring her son Kyle Farrell if she did not reveal the location of Gaines. She was found with her wrists slit in an apparent suicide attempt but was revealed later to have been murdered by Nina to silence her. *'Claudia Salazar': Claudia was the girlfriend of Hector Salazar and the daughter of Oriol. She was in a relationship with Jack Bauer beforeDay 3 and conspired with him to leave Hector. When Chase Edmunds was captured by the Salazars associates, she helped him escape and took her father and brother with. She was killed trying to escape. *'Dina Araz': Dina was part of Habib Marwan's terrorist cell. She was married to Navi Araz and they had one son, Behrooz Araz . During Day 4 she and Navi planned to help the terrorists cripple America. When Behrooz's girlfriend Debbie Pendleton saw the wharehouse, she invited her over and poisened her. Debbie died and Dina made it look as if Behrooz did it. She and Behrooz tried to escape from Navi, and she was involved in an operation to bring him back. She lost her cover to Marwan and he had her killed. *'Nicole': Part of Habib Marwan's terrorist cell, Nicole seduced John Hansen and held him hostage, waiting for Mitch Anderson. She fought John off and handed him over to Mitch when he arrived. Later, F.B.I. agents searched Aziz's apartment, where she was at. She slayed all of them, including Agent Drake. She had a shootout with Jack Bauer, and she was killed. *'Marianne Taylor': Mole working for Henry Powell, Marianne was working at CTU secretly feeding information to Powell. When she was close to losing her cover, she planted false evidence that implicated Sarah Gavin as being the mole. Sarah was tortured and gave Marianne more time. Edgar Stiles eventually found her out and told Erin Driscoll and Curtis Manning. Marianne tried nonchalantly to leave the building, but Driscoll administered a lockdown. Marianne escaped anyway and tried to get to her car. She was caught by Curtis and the car exploded when another agent tried to search it. She accompanied Manning to the building where Powell worked and tried to access files that would help CTU. Forbes found them but Marianne insisted that the files were secure. She was killed anyway. *'Collette Stenger': Collette was a information broker who had been hired by terrorist cells around the world. She was very careful about leaving a trail, such as using more than one cars. Collette sold schematics of the Wilshire Gas Company to terrorist Vladimir Bierko. She was involved with German undercover agent Theo Stoller in a romantic relationship and he gave her location to CTU for the W.E.T. List. He was double-crossed by Jack Bauer, who, after catching Collette, sabotaged the list and left Stoller with nothing. After being captured she asked Jack if he had a price to let her go. He said that he wasn't for sale and she responded that everyone was for sale. Collette named her contact at the Department of Defence after given immunity as being Audrey Raines. Jack held her fiercly and threatened her. She told him again that she sold the schematics to her and that apparently she had a price. Back at CTU Audrey was tortured and Jack was convinced that she had no involvement with Collette. Jack entered her holding cell and knocked out the guard with her. He threatened to kill her if she didn't admit that she lied and she broke, saying that Henderson had instructed her to lie in order to stall Jack with his emotional involvement with Audrey. Because she admitted that she lied, her immunity was revoked. Category:Terminology